In the conventional art, systems like purchase and sale systems for so-called online shopping or the like are spread widely in which a user accesses a server device through a network by using an information processing device such as a game device, a personal computer, and a smartphone so as to perform transmission and reception of information between the information processing device and the server device, and thereby performs purchase and sale of a merchandise article or the like. In such a purchase and sale system, various kinds of means are provided as methods of payment of the counter value of the purchased merchandise article. For example, such payment methods include a method of using a credit card, a method of using an electronic money, a bank transfer, exchange of the merchandise article and the price, and deferred payment in the store or the like. Further, such a purchase and sale system includes a settlement system performing settlement of the purchased merchandise article.
Further, in recent years, information processing devices used by users have a so-called reader and/or writer function (based on non-contact communication) of performing information exchange to and from a data storage medium such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) card. By virtue of this, each user is allowed to perform payment in online shopping or the like, for example, by using such an IC card charged with electronic money or the like and such an information processing device having the non-contact communication function.
According to one mode of embodiment, the portable information processing device is a portable information processing device performing settlement processing concerning purchase of a merchandise article or a right in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium; a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the data storage medium, through the non-contact communication unit as a part of the settlement processing; a settlement processing unit performing settlement based on the data acquired by the data acquisition unit, in cooperation with the server, as a part of the settlement processing; a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device; and a restriction unit acquiring a detection result from the detection unit and then, when the detection result does not satisfy a given condition, restricting performing of at least a part of the settlement processing.
Further, an information processing method, by using a portable information processing device that includes a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium and a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device and that performs settlement processing concerning purchase of a merchandise article or a right in cooperation with a given server, comprises: a data acquisition step of acquiring data stored in the data storage medium, through the non-contact communication unit; a settlement performing step of performing settlement concerning the purchase in cooperation with a given server on the basis of the data acquired at the data acquisition step; and a restriction step of, when a detection result obtained by the detection unit does not satisfy a given condition, executing restriction processing of restricting at least a part of the settlement processing.
Further, another portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a detection unit detecting attitude of the own device; a reader unit reading an IC card used for settlement, by non-contact communication; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the IC card to come near the reader unit and, when the IC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the IC card through the reader unit; and a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, when the attitude does not satisfy a given condition, terminating or stopping the standby processing.
Further, another portable information processing device may further comprise a purchase object specification processing unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, executing specification processing for the purchase object on the basis of given user operation to the portable information processing device.
Further, another portable information processing device may further comprise a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing have been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing.
Further, another portable information processing device may further comprise a communication unit performing communication with a given server and may comprise a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, performing communication with the server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, another portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a detection unit detecting presence or absence of movement of the own device; a reader unit reading an IC card used for settlement, by non-contact communication; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the IC card to come near the reader unit and, when the IC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the IC card through the reader unit; and a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, in case of the presence of the movement, terminating or stopping the standby processing.
Further, another portable information processing device may further comprise a purchase object specification processing unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, executing specification processing for the purchase object on the basis of given user operation to the portable information processing device.
Further, another portable information processing device may further comprise a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing have been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing.
Further, another portable information processing device may further comprise a communication unit performing communication with a given server and may comprise a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, performing communication with the server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, another portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing (including non-settlement processing and settlement processing) of a merchandise article or a right, comprising: a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device; a non-settlement processing unit performing the given non-settlement processing regardless of the attitude, the movement, and the placement state of the own device; a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium; a data acquisition unit performing standby processing of waiting for the data storage medium to come near the non-contact communication unit and then, when the data storage medium has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit; a restriction unit, when the detection result obtained by the detection unit does not satisfy a given condition in the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, terminating or stopping the standby processing; an operation sensing unit executing operation sensing processing of sensing given operation performed by a user; an operation request unit, when in the standby processing, a detection result obtained by the detection unit had not satisfied a given condition so that the restriction unit has terminated or stopped the standby processing, executing operation request processing of requesting a user to perform the given operation; and a standby processing restart unit executing the processing of restarting the standby processing in response to sensing of the given operation by the operation sensing unit.
Further, another portable information processing device is a portable information processing device performing settlement processing concerning purchase of a merchandise article or a right in cooperation with a given settlement server, comprising: a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium; a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the data storage medium, through the non-contact communication unit as a part of the settlement processing; a transmission unit transmitting to the settlement server the data acquired by the data acquisition unit, as a part of the settlement processing; a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device; and a restriction unit acquiring a detection result from the detection unit and then, when the detection result does not satisfy a given condition, restricting performing of at least a part of the settlement processing.
Further, another portable information processing device is a portable information processing device performing settlement processing concerning purchase of a merchandise article or a right, comprising: a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication; a control unit detecting a settlement-use IC card becoming close by using the non-contact communication unit and then performing non-contact communication with the IC card having become close; a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device; and a restriction unit acquiring a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, when the detection result does not satisfy a given condition, performing the processing of restricting execution of the control unit.
Further, another portable information processing device is a portable information processing device performing settlement processing concerning purchase of a merchandise article or a right in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium; a data acquisition unit acquiring data stored in the data storage medium, through the non-contact communication unit as a part of the settlement processing; a settlement request transmission processing unit as a part of the settlement processing, transmitting a settlement request to the server in cooperation with the server on the basis of the data acquired by the data acquisition unit; a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device; and a restriction unit acquiring a detection result from the detection unit and then, when the detection result does not satisfy a given condition, restricting performing of at least a part of the settlement processing.
The portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a detection unit detecting attitude of the own device; a purchase object specification processing unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, executing specification processing for the purchase object on the basis of given user operation to the portable information processing device; a reader unit reading an IC card by non-contact communication; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the IC card to come near the reader unit and, when the IC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the IC card through the reader unit; a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, when the attitude does not satisfy a given condition, terminating or stopping the standby processing; and a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing have been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing.
Further, the portable information processing device further comprises a communication unit performing communication with a given settlement-related server and comprises a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, performing communication with the settlement-related server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, the portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a detection unit detecting attitude of the own device; a reader unit reading an IC card by non-contact communication; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the IC card to come near the reader unit and, when the IC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the IC card through the reader unit; a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, when the attitude does not satisfy a given condition, terminating or stopping the standby processing; a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing have been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing; a communication unit performing communication with a given settlement-related server; and a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, performing communication with the settlement-related server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, the portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a detection unit detecting movement of the own device; a purchase object specification processing unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, executing specification processing for the purchase object on the basis of given user operation to the portable information processing device; a reader unit reading an NFC card by non-contact communication; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the NFC card to come near the reader unit and, when the NFC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the NFC card through the reader unit; a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, in case of the presence of movement in the own device, terminating or stopping the standby processing; and a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing have been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing.
Further, the portable information processing device further comprises a communication unit performing communication with a given settlement-related server and comprises a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, performing communication with the settlement-related server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, the portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, comprising: a detection unit detecting movement of the own device; a reader unit reading an NFC card by non-contact communication; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the NFC card to come near the reader unit and, when the NFC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the NFC card through the reader unit; a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, in case of the presence of movement in the own device, terminating or stopping the standby processing; a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing have been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing; a communication unit performing communication with a given settlement-related server; and a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, performing communication with the settlement-related server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, the recording medium storing an information processing program causes a portable information processing device that includes a detection unit detecting attitude of the own device, a reader unit reading an NFC card by non-contact communication, and a communication unit performing communication with a given server and that executes purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, to operate as: a purchase object specification processing unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, executing specification processing for the purchase object on the basis of given user operation to the portable information processing device; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the NFC card to come near the reader unit and, when the NFC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the NFC card through the reader unit; a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, when the attitude does not satisfy a given condition, terminating or stopping the standby processing; a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing has been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing; and a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the attitude of the own device, performing communication with the server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, the recording medium storing an information processing program causes a portable information processing device that includes a detection unit detecting movement of the own device, a reader unit reading an NFC card by non-contact communication, and a communication unit performing communication with a given server and that executes purchase processing of a merchandise article or a right on line in cooperation with a given server, to operate as: a purchase object specification processing unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, executing specification processing for the purchase object on the basis of given user operation to the portable information processing device; a data acquisition unit executing standby processing of waiting for the NFC card to come near the reader unit and, when the NFC card has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the NFC card through the reader unit; a restriction unit, during the execution of the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, performing determination by using a detection result obtained by the detection unit and then, in case of the presence of movement in the own device, terminating or stopping the standby processing; a standby processing restart unit, when the standby processing has been terminated or stopped by the restriction unit, executing request processing of requesting a user to perform given operation to the portable information processing device and then executing the processing of, with adopting as a condition the sensing of the given operation, starting or restarting the standby processing; and a transaction execution unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the presence or absence of movement of the own device, performing communication with the server and thereby executing given transaction processing in the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
Further, the portable information processing device is a portable information processing device executing purchase processing of a merchandise article or aright, comprising: a detection unit detecting at least one of attitude, movement, and a placement state of the own device; anon-settlement processing unit performing the given non-settlement processing regardless of the attitude, the movement, and the placement state of the own device; a non-contact communication unit performing non-contact communication with a data storage medium; a data acquisition unit performing standby processing of waiting for the data storage medium to come near the non-contact communication unit and then, when the data storage medium has become close in the standby processing, executing data acquisition processing of acquiring data of the data storage medium through the non-contact communication unit; a restriction unit, when the detection result obtained by the detection unit does not satisfy a given condition in the standby processing performed by the data acquisition unit, terminating or stopping the standby processing; an operation sensing unit executing operation sensing processing of sensing given operation performed by a user; an operation request unit, when in the standby processing, a detection result obtained by the detection unit had not satisfied a given condition so that the restriction unit has terminated or stopped the standby processing, executing operation request processing of requesting a user to perform the given operation; a standby processing restart unit executing the processing of restarting the standby processing in response to sensing of the given operation by the operation sensing unit; a communication unit performing communication with a settlement server device through a network; and a settlement processing unit, after the data acquisition performed by the data acquisition unit, regardless of the attitude, the movement, and the placement state of the own device, performing communication with the settlement server device and thereby executing the settlement processing on the basis of the acquired data.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and effects of the present technique will become clearer from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.